Fairytales Do Come True
by MWolfL
Summary: An Unstable Fables story. Butch Hare has come to realize his feelings for Crystal Tortoise, but does she feel the same way? ButchXCrystal
1. Conclusion of the Movie

A.N. None of the _Unstable Fables_ have gotten fanfiction yet, so I decided to write one for _Tortoise Vs Hare: The Rematch of the Century_. I don't know if I'll be doing any for the other two since I haven't thought of anything yet, but if anyone has an idea please let me know. Anyway I hope this story adds some depth to this world since there wasn't much depth in the movie. Also, the new character Camie is loosely based on my friend and wolf sister Selena Marion Crone, at least the 'supportive friend, comedy lover, and romantic' parts. Oh, and the story title was inspired by the lyrics of "Almost There" from the movie _The Princess and the Frog_. I thought it'd fit since fables are sort of 'animal fairytales'.

When the movie of Tortoise vs. Hare left off, Butch and Crystal were planning their act for their school's talent show. Now those who saw the film may remember that Crystal asked Butch if he could be **one** of her backup dancers, so who were the others? Why, her friends Vivian Fox, Camille 'Camie' Lizard, and Pepita Cockatoo. Camie was Crystal's oldest friend, they knew each other since elementary school and are now inseparable. Vivian and Pepita, on the other hand, were more recent friends, Crystal and Camie met them in middle school. Here's what Crystal's older friends look like: Camie is green with blue cheeks and violet eyes. She wears hot pink dresses with an open white sweater, and she also wears a pink bow on her head using a special glue for scales. Her makeup is lipstick and pale pink eyeshadow. Pepita is white with short blond feathers on her head and olive eyes, and likes wearing lavender dresses and feather clips. Her makeup is purple eyeshadow and pale blush. Vivian is a red fox with long brown hair and brown eyes and likes wearing red dress shirts and designer jeans. Her makeup is bright red lipstick, bright blush, and bright blue eyeshadow.

Pepita, Vivian, Camie, and Crystal were a close quartet at first, but when they entered high school they suddenly became part of the popular crowd. Camie and Crystal didn't care about this one way or the other, but this new development turned Vivian and Pepita into snobs. Crystal and Camie didn't really notice this at first, until Crystal was about to introduce Butch to her friends the day after the picnic from the end of the movie (the race took place on a Saturday and the picnic a Sunday, so it was now Monday).

It was lunchtime and Crystal and Butch started walking toward where she normally sat with her friends.

"I don't know Crystal," Butch said nervously. "I've never been near the popular crowd before."

"Oh don't be silly." Crystal smiled. "These guys are my friends, they won't hurt you."

"Well, if you say so."

"Hey Crystal, can you come over here for a sec?" Vivian called, having just noticed her.

"Okay!" Crystal smiled back. "Sorry Butch, be back soon."

"No problem." Butch nodded; he had a feeling that Crystal was wrong and he was glad to not be able to hear any insults that her friends might say.

"Crystal what are you doing with that loser hare?" Pepita winced.

"'Loser?'" Crystal gasped, shocked. "He's not a loser he's a great guy!"

"Like his loser hypersomniac father?" Vivian retorted.

(Hypersomnia is the opposite of insomnia for those who don't know...I had to look it up too by the way. XD)

"Hey, so his dad got a little overconfident, Butch isn't like that." Crystal shot back defensively. "He's smart, humble, nice and supportive."

"You mean he's a nerd." Pepita smirked.

"Yeah an airhead nerd 'oh look at me I have my head in the clouds'." Vivian agreed mockingly.

"Stop it!" Crystal snapped. "No matter what either of you say I'm still going to remain friends with him!"

"Well Crystal, then it's your choice: him or us." Vivian frowned.

"No contest: I choose him!" Crystal glared; she then stormed off and went back to Butch.

"What an idiot, giving up her popularity for that moron." Pepita rolled her eyes as she took out her compact and checked her makeup.

Camie stood up angrily.

"I guess this cool quadrilateral has become a lukewarm line." She said coldly, grabbing her lunch before going over to Crystal and Butch.

Pepita and Vivian stared after her, shocked.

"Camie, this is my new friend Butch." Crystal smiled, glad that her oldest friend wasn't prejudice.

"Hi Butch, I'm Crystal's wiser friend Camille, but you can call me Camie." Camie smiled.

"Hi Camie." Butch smiled as he and Camie shook hands.

Crystal, Camie, and Butch went to a different table and chatted. Camie pointed out that unlike Vivian and Pepita she watched the race on TV and noted that she thought it was really cool of Butch to do the race despite being more of a scientist. Butch explained that he really only did it as a father/son thing (plus his dad did say that bit about feeling like a loser until he was born). Crystal then talked about all the help Butch was after they were separated from their dads. Camie was very impressed, and after finding out that they both had similar problems with their dads she understood why they became friends. She was also proud of Crystal for finally standing up to her father and glad that Butch initiated it.

Crystal and Butch then told Camie about their idea for the talent show and Camie liked it...as long as she wouldn't have to memorize too many star names. Butch explained that most of the name memorizing was to be done by him since that was specifically his talent. Crystal was to take care of the choreography, and it turns out that Camie had a talent for tailoring. After some discussing they decided on dark purple jumpsuits with silver star embroidery. As for Pepita and Vivian, since they couldn't join the dancing trio they decided to do their own thing: a cheerleading routine for the school. Both teams practiced, and the day of the talent show they all gave it their best. This time, Crystal did not walk away with third place...she and her dancing partners won first place! Pepita and Vivian didn't even place at all.

The rest of the school year went by smoothly (relatively speaking anyway) and soon the year was over. Summer vacation time everyone!


	2. Summer Lovin', Happened So Fast

It was now middle July and around lunchtime. Butch was sitting in the kitchen reading one of his favorite astronomy books. He stopped reading when he noticed Crystal enter his backyard in a bathing suit. Ever since the two families became friends Crystal and Butch were allowed to visit each other's backyards. This was because the Tortoises didn't have much of a backyard due to the pool and the Hares didn't have a pool.

Crystal then set up the sprinkler, and danced in the spray of water. Butch's mind suddenly wandered as he watched her dance, automatically thinking about how graceful and talented she is. His mind wandered further, and suddenly he was daydreaming himself next to her. He was dancing too, except this time he was dancing as well as her. Even though Crystal was an excellent teacher and had taught him many moves Butch was still a beginner, but in his daydream he was a dancing expert like her. He was too caught up in his daydream to really notice, but his heart started beating faster and he felt warmer and lighter. In his daydream the dancing slowly changed from Crystal and Butch dancing around each other to them dancing with each other. Eventually Crystal and Butch were dancing as if they were at a ball, and in his daydream Butch found that to be true. Instead of a bathing suit Crystal was wearing a gown version of her usual flag outfit, and Butch was suddenly wearing a casual tuxedo (meaning no tie and an open jacket). Their dancing soon became even closer, until only their heads and feet were apart. Their feet remained apart of course, since they didn't want to trip, but their heads grew closer and closer. They both suddenly smiled, and slowly their lips...

"Son!" Butch's dad Murray suddenly said loudly, shaking Butch's shoulder.

Butch gave a quick scream and fell off his chair, knocking it over. When Butch realized that he was still in the kitchen, except this time on the floor instead of on the chair, he noticed his dad looking at him concerned.

"Son, are you all right?" Murray asked, slightly worried.

"Sort of...just don't sneak up on me like that." Butch gasped, still not recovered from the shock.

"Sneak up...Butch I have been trying to get your attention for the past thirty-seconds," Murray frowned, confused. "Your mother and I were wondering what you would like for lunch."

"Oh..." Butch blushed a little as he got up, now recovered from the shock. "Sorry dad I was daydreaming, must be the effect of summer vacation."

"It happens." Murray smiled, helping Butch put the chair back up. "I remember back when I was in school I used to do the same thing. Usually I was lying on a lawn chaise or on my bed...and eventually fall asleep and just plain dream."

Butch chuckled as he sat back down.

"So what did you daydream about?" Butch asked.

"Mostly winning at races and other sports events." Murray grinned at the memory of his daydreams. "When I entered high school I also started daydreaming about hanging out with girls, but my strongest ones began when I fell in love with your mother."

Butch's face suddenly fell and he looked back outside. Crystal had stopped dancing to eat a veggie burger on the Tortoises' side porch. Her parents were there too and the three of them were having a happy conversation.

"What's wrong?" Murray asked, both confused and concerned.

"That was the daydream I was having." Butch explained, stunned. "I was daydreaming that Crystal and I were dancing. It was first under her sprinkler, then the scene switched to us dancing at a ball."

Murray looked at Butch with interest, realizing what might be happening to his no-longer-a-child.

"How did you feel during this daydream?" Murray asked.

"I didn't really pay attention, but I think I felt warmer and lighter." Butch frowned, trying to remember. "I'm not sure but I think my heart was also beating faster...why?"

"Because that's what I felt when I fell in love with your mother and daydreamed about her." Murray explained.

Butch both blushed and paled, which made for a strange combination.

"You mean I've..." Butch couldn't bring himself to say the words.

He was stunned, Crystal was his best friend and a different species, how could this happen? Not that there was anything wrong between two different species becoming a couple, as a matter of fact it was well accepted in this world despite it being uncommon.

"'Fallen in love with Crystal.'" Murray finished.

"But...but...but how can this be?" Butch found it hard getting the words out, especially since he felt as if his heart was in his throat.

"I know it seems scary at first..." Murray began comforting.

"Oh yes, in fact when your father first fell in love with me he was so nervous and stressed out that he could barely say 'Hi'." Murray's wife Annette smiled as she walked into the kitchen, done with setting the patio table for lunch. "Fortunately I noticed and asked him what was wrong, and he broke down and admitted his feelings. Obviously, we've been together ever since."

Murray chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"So, if I got this right, our little boy is in love with Crystal." Annette smiled.

"Well, he's not little anymore but yeah." Murray smiled back.

"Guys...I'm not so sure about this." Butch sighed. "I mean Crystal and I are friends, what if...?"

"Butch, the 'what if's that went through my mind prevented me from admitting my feelings **before** your mom asked me what was wrong." Murray interrupted. "What I learned from that is that you can't spend your life worrying about the future, you have to take chances."

"Well, let's not worry about it now." Annette said, putting a comforting hand on Butch's shoulder. "Let's have lunch, I don't know about you two but I'm starving. Now, what would you like Butch?"

"A grilled carrot sandwich." Butch sighed, watching Crystal's parents clear the table and Crystal going back to the sprinkler.

Murray and Annette exchanged glances. Grilled carrot sandwiches were Butch's favorite food, but he rarely had them since they weren't very healthy due to most of the vitamins getting cooked out. He only had them when he needed comforting, usually when he was really worried or had a bad day. While he often had bad days, it was common in high school, he rarely worried. In fact the last time he really worried was when he first learned about P.E. before he entered middle school. Since he wasn't much of an athlete he worried about getting picked on and, even worse, failing his P.E. classes. Fortunately, only the jerks picked on him, and the teachers ended up nice about the situation.

As for now, it was obvious that Butch hadn't had a bad day - especially since it was only half over - so wanting a grilled carrot sandwich meant that he was really worried about being in love with Crystal and how it would affect their relationship.

Unlike the lunch Crystal had with her parents earlier, lunch for the Hare family was tense, especially since Butch didn't speak once during the meal (except for a polite thank you when he got his meal). Instead, Butch solemnly ate his sandwich and thought about his feelings for Crystal. He continued thinking about it, but couldn't find comfort in it until that night just before he got to bed. He went over to the picture he had of her, the one their parents took from the talent competition (they took quite a lot of different ones obviously), and decided to practice telling her his feelings.

"Crystal, I know we're friends and all but...lately I've been getting these new feelings." Butch practiced, thinking carefully so that he would voice his words right. "They aren't bad or anything, but they might change our relationship as friends."

Here Butch took a long pause, he still was uncomfortable voicing his feelings even to himself. He wasn't sure why, though his guess was that because he was worried that voicing them would make his feelings permanent. If this happened then that would mean that there would be no turning back, either Crystal would reject him or return his feelings. If he didn't voice them though there was a chance that his feelings would fade and things would go back to normal. As he thought about it and looked at the picture of Crystal though, he slowly realized that his feelings were already permanent. In his point of view Crystal was the kindest, most beautiful, and most talented person he had ever known, and nothing would ever change his view on that. Since his view on Crystal would never change, that meant that neither would his feelings, for it was his point of view of her that caused him to fall in love with her. When he realized that, he finally was able to summon the courage to say those five words that he was previously scared to admit.

"Crystal..." Butch smiled, becoming lovestruck. "I'm in love with you."

At that, he knew that it was true, as were his feelings. Soaked with love for her, he sighed happily and got into bed. Just like his dad used to dream about his mom, Butch dreamed about Crystal, starting where he left off on his earlier daydream. At the end of the daydream, Butch and Crystal's lips grew closer until...they kissed. All the other dreams altered on the subject, that is what Butch and Crystal were doing in them. Either they went on a picnic, or a boat ride, or went to a carnival. One dream even featured them back in the cave along the race path where they officially became friends. All the dreams had one thing in common though: at the end of every one, he and Crystal kissed.


	3. Winter in Summer

The next day, Butch got up, happy and lovesick, and after getting dressed went downstairs for breakfast. When his parents noticed him smiling they relaxed and smiled; they knew that Butch had gotten over his worry.

"So Butch how would you like to go on our annual ski trip today?" Murray asked. "It's been getting a bit too hot around here lately."

"Sure." Butch grinned.

Since hares are mammals, this meant that they often found summer too hot for them too handle. This particular family of hares remedied that years ago by taking an annual trip to this ski resort up in the mountains. Now it's true that Butch isn't an athlete and so didn't like skiing, but he still enjoyed the trip every year. His dad never forced Butch to ski with him, so Butch would spend his days building snow sculptures and joining in snowball fights with the other kids at the resort. The last day of each trip he and his parents went ice skating, since there was also a lake by the resort. Butch loved ice skating, since it didn't matter whether he was good at it or not. Plenty of beginners skated on the lake, so slips and falls were too common to be embarrassing...unlike, for Butch, losing a race. You might think that Butch wouldn't want to go this time - since he would be separated from Crystal - but he loved going on this trip too much to turn it down, plus he figured that he could use the time to plan how he was going to admit his feelings to Crystal.

After packing Murray and Annette started loading the car. As Butch started carrying his luggage outside Crystal happily came over. When she saw the car being loaded though, her face fell.

"Oh, going on a trip?" Crystal said, disappointed.

"Yeah my parents and I are going on our annual ski trip today." Butch explained. "We'll be gone for a couple weeks."

"Too bad, I was hoping that we could go to the carnival today." Crystal looked sad.

"Well the carnival will be open for three weeks, how about we go when I get back?" Butch suggested.

"That'll work." Crystal smiled slightly. "Say I didn't know you skied."

"I don't, dad does." Butch grinned. "I do ice skate though."

"Really?" Crystal smiled. "I always wanted to learn how to ice skate but because my dad used to make me do all those other groups I never got a chance to learn."

"Well, you got a chance now, that is if your parents say it's okay." Butch smiled. "I can teach you as repayment for you teaching me how to dance."

"Oh there's no need to repay me, but if you want to teach me sure." Crystal grinned. "Hang on I'll go ask my dad."

It turns out that not only did her dad, Walter, allow her to go, but he and his wife Dotty decided to come as well. The Hare family waited until the Tortoise family was all packed, and then they lead the Tortoise family to the ski resort.

The days flew by, this time with Butch skating every day instead of just the last day due to him teaching Crystal how to ice skate. Since Crystal is a natural dancer the simple moves became easy for her, it was just keeping her balance that was hard. She laughed it off though, since she noticed that most of the other visitors kept falling down as well. She became better and better, until she was just about as graceful a skater as she is a dancer. This made Butch fall in love with her more than ever. Finally they could dance, in a sense, and be equally good at it, for Butch too had become a graceful skater. When they weren't skating, they were building snow sculptures and having snowball fights. Now and then they even sledded, which Butch rarely did before since it wasn't as fun alone.


	4. Tortoise Loves Hare

Too soon the last day of the trip arrived, and since Butch had been skating for the past two weeks he decided to take a break with a sleigh ride, which the resort also provided.

"Say Crystal," Butch said as they had breakfast in the resort's eating area. "Since we've been skating every day I was wondering if you would like to take a break and go on a sleigh ride with me."

"Sure Butch, I love sleigh rides." Crystal smiled after she swallowed her oatmeal.

Now Butch wasn't going to admit his feelings yet, for he had a different plan and for that plan he needed his telescope, which was back home. Something good did happen during the ride anyway: Crystal realized that she had fallen in love with Butch. This began when she found out that the seats on the sleigh could only fit two per seat. She was a little embarrassed by this, since that meant that she would be sitting next to Butch and only Butch during the whole ride.

"_Wait, why would I be embarrassed by that?_" Crystal thought, mentally slapping herself. "_I mean there's nothing wrong with sitting close to Butch, I do it all the time at lunch at school._"

Deciding to forget this for now, Crystal got onto the sleigh with Butch. During the trip however, it got a bit too cold for her - since she's a reptile - so Butch grabbed the electric blanket that was under their seat and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." Crystal smiled, starting to feel warmer.

"No problem." Butch smiled back.

This brought the next part of her falling in love with Butch. When Butch wrapped the blanket around her she felt a little light-headed and when Butch smiled at her her heart skipped a beat. Puzzled, she wondered why her heart did that. As for feeling light-headed she dismissed it as her body getting used to the sudden heat.

Later on Butch started feeling a little cold too. Not unpleasantly cold, but cold enough to make him sneeze. The blanket of course was big enough for both of them, so Crystal decided to share the blanket with Butch. This caused Butch's heart to flutter as he accepted the blanket. Even though the blanket was big enough for both of them, it couldn't fully cover them while they were sitting on either side of the sleigh, so they decided to move closer. Butch was obviously happy about this, since he hated being too far apart from Crystal. Crystal didn't mind, though it did feel a little weird to her. The strangest part was: it was a good weird. Again her heart skipped a beat and even started to beat a little faster. She also felt much warmer and more lightheaded, causing her to worry about being sick. She hoped she wasn't since she didn't want Butch to catch whatever she had. Of course she didn't know that Butch already caught it the day before they left for the ski resort, for this type of sickness wasn't contagious: lovesickness. They were also going to be lovesick for a while, for the only known cure is admitting your feelings.

The rest of the ride went by smoothly, and when they returned to the resort they joined their parents for lunch. After lunch they went up to their rooms to get ready for one last skating trip. While they got ready Crystal decided to ask her parents what was happening to her.

"Mom, dad, I don't think I can go skating today." Crystal said as her parents packed their skating gear.

"Why, what's wrong honey?" Dotty said, concerned.

"I think I might be sick, at least I was feeling strange during the sleigh ride Butch and I took." Crystal explained.

She then told them what she felt and when she felt it. Her parents at first seemed sympathetic, but when Crystal mentioned her heart skipping a beat and that it had happened twice, they smiled.

"Don't worry sweetheart you're not really sick." Walter smiled.

"Then how come I kinda feel sick?" Crystal asked.

"Well, you see you do have a type of sickness, though it can't really be considered one since it's not caused by a germ or virus." Dotty explained.

"Then what is it caused by." Crystal tipped her head, confused.

"An arrow." Walter explained. "A very special type of arrow."

"But no one hit me with an arrow today." Crystal frowned, even more confused. "There isn't even an archery court around here."

"That's why it's so special." Dotty smiled. "This type of arrow can't hurt you nor can it be seen, but it can be felt. And instead of feeling pain, you feel something more wonderful, even though it can be mistaken for sickness."

"What do you feel from this arrow?" Crystal asked.

"Love." Walter explained. "You feel a strong love for someone outside the family."

"Love?" Crystal smiled, amused. "Oh ha ha I get it, you were referring to cupid's arrow...wait, are you saying that I'm in love with Butch?"

"That's what it looks like." Walter nodded. "You see you weren't feeling sick so much as lovesick."

"Wow..." Crystal went over to the window to think.

As she absorbed this new development she started to smile. Unlike Butch's reaction to his feelings for her she was more accepting of her feelings for him. Truthfully she never showed interest in guys at all, unlike her snobby ex-friends at school. While her ex-friends would gush over the popular guys and swoon over film and music stars Crystal would just roll her eyes in amusement. She too had favorite film and music stars, but only because of their films or music and nothing else. Even Camie joined in on the whole guy thing, though she wasn't as obsessed with it as the other popular girls are. Camie was even trying to get a date with this one guy in school, a good looking light brown moccasin snake named Ahanu, which was Algonquin for 'he laughs'. Ahanu was indeed an Algonquin moccasin, and his parents named him that after his first reaction to them was laughter. His dad was making a funny face to try to get him to smile, and he ended up laughing instead. Camie liked him because he was such a good comedian and she always loved comedians, they were her favorite type of film stars. Crystal however ignored the subject - except for supporting Camie's feelings for Ahanu - so falling in love with Butch, her best friend apart from Camie, meant that her feelings were true.

(A.N. Ahanu is light brown with darker brown spots, light brown eyes, and usually wears a leather cloak over a special light blue shirt - a special sleeveless kind for snakes.)

Thinking as she packed her skating gear, she decided that she and Butch might even be true loves. She noted how well they complimented each other, and remembered how Butch first reacted to her theory about dancing being the best way to solve problems. He was actually interested in her theory, unlike her dad, and even thought of one conflict dancing might bring peace to: the Tortoise and Hare feud. Also, even though Butch was more into astronomy than astrology, he didn't put down her beliefs or even say anything bad about astrology itself. Her ex-friends thought it to be stupid and Camie thought that people who believed their horoscopes were silly (Crystal wasn't among those who believed their horoscopes much to Camie's relief). Butch however only said that astrology wasn't his thing, and nothing more. He once even asked Crystal what his astrology sign meant, just out of curiosity. Her dad is a Gemini, which relates to how he is witty and versatile (in his skills I mean), and sometimes superficial (he was about dancing anyway). Crystal is a Leo, which relates to how she is warmhearted and creative, and sometimes intolerant. Murray is an Aires, which relates to how he is adventurous and confident, and sometimes impulsive. Butch is a Virgo, which relates to how he is intelligent and practical, and sometimes a worrier.


	5. Cold Worry

As Crystal walked down to the lake she decided not to tell Butch her feelings until much later. She wanted to wait and see if he would admit his feelings first, if he had them. As for now, she was just going to enjoy her last day of skating. Once she reached the lake she looked for Butch, and when she saw him waiting for her, to her he was glowing. As for Butch, when he saw Crystal he saw the most beautiful person ever. They both started skating together, almost dancing even, for about half an hour. Suddenly Crystal slipped and started sliding toward the thin ice as she fought to regain her balance!

"Crystal!" Butch called, worried, skating after her. "Look out, the thin ice!"

"I can't stop!" Crystal called back, a little scared.

Their parents, who were talking nearby, overheard and rushed over to them.

"Crystal no!" Walter cried.

"Butch come back here!" Murray ordered.

Dotty and Annette gasped in horror.

Crystal fell through the thin ice!

"CRYSTAL!" Butch cried, stopping to take off his skates; he then dove in after her.

"Butch no!" Murray quickly ran/slid toward the hole in the ice, but Walter grabbed him.

"Remember Murray, slow and steady." Walter said as he slowly led Murray to the hole in the ice. "You don't want to fall in too."

"Right, right." Murray said quickly, worried about his son.

Underwater, Crystal succumbed to the cold and started to fall unconscious, but she still noticed Butch swimming after her with a worried look on his face. Crystal smiled on the inside before falling unconscious, loving him for caring about her this much even though she didn't like how he was putting his own life at risk. Butch was luckily able to grab her, and quickly started swimming toward the surface. As he neared the hole he saw his dad looking down the hole, and when Murray noticed Butch he dove his hand in to grab him. Butch made it safely, but Crystal fell on the ice still unconscious.

"Crystal?" Murray gently touched her.

"Come on honey, please wake up." Dotty gently rubbed Crystal's cheek.

"Crystal?" Butch was almost more worried than her parents. "Crystal please, come back to me, you can't..."

Butch stopped to shiver, despite being a mammal the cold was starting to become to much for him. The fear of Crystal dying didn't help him either. With tears in his eyes he gently rested his head on Crystal's chest, relaxing a little as he heard her heartbeat; he soon fell asleep. Murray took his jacket off and wrapped it around Butch as he picked him up. Walter almost did the same for Crystal, but Annette stopped him with a reminder that he too is a reptile and needed his jacket. Walter reluctantly agreed with her about his being a reptile, and Annette took off her jacket to wrap around Crystal. Dotty used it to pick Crystal up, and they all brought Crystal and Butch inside to warm up. After a hot bath and some cocoa Butch was soon back to normal - apart from a slight nose cold - but Crystal didn't recover as quickly. Oh don't worry she survived, but she ended up with a worse cold, causing Walter and Dotty to quarantine her from Butch so that his cold wouldn't get worse too. Butch resented this as he was still worried about Crystal, but at the same time he was grateful to Walter and Dotty for caring about him like that. This calmed him quite a bit too, as he had been worrying about how they would react to his feelings for their daughter. Their concern for his health proved that they liked him a lot, so there was a good chance that they would accept his feelings for Crystal.

In fact unknown to him they didn't just like him, they also loved him like a son. Walter sort of saw a mini Walter in Butch, since they had similar characteristics, and to Dotty he was the most decent boy she had ever known. Recently they even had been hoping that Butch and Crystal would end up together, especially after they remembered how much Butch cared about Crystal when she and Walter were in danger from the snowball incident during the race: Butch cried out Crystal's name before risking his safety and possibly even life to help them off the snowball and onto solid ground. After that Walter was really grateful to Butch and began to like him more (he already liked him from when Butch stood up against his dad's conceitedness earlier), not only for trying to save him but also for showing concern and protectiveness for Crystal. And to think, while they were inside the snowball earlier Walter was actually unsure about Crystal and Butch's newfound friendship. Now he knows that Crystal and Butch's friendship is the best thing that ever happened to his daughter so far, for their ending up together will be even better for her.

"Dad, I'm really worried about Crystal why can't I see her now?" Butch asked Murray about a week later.

Since Crystal was so sick her parents didn't dare move her out of the resort. At Butch's insistence the Hare family never left either.

"I'm sorry son but Walter and Dotty don't want you to get sick too." Murray said sympathetically. "I know you love her but you don't have to worry, Crystal's cold isn't life threatening."

Butch sighed, miserable. He had never been away from Crystal this long before.

"Look, how about I get you a grilled carrot sandwich?" Murray smiled.

"Okay." Butch smiled weakly.

Murray left, and Butch got out of bed to stretch his legs. His nose cold was practically gone now, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to get some mild exercise. As he stretched for his toes he heard a noise in the hallway. Interested, he went over to the door and listened:

"Hi Murray, how's Butch?" Walter's voice asked.

"Much better, except he's miserable with worry over Crystal." Murray's voice replied sympathetically.

"I know, but the doctor said she should be well enough for visitors in another two days." Murray sounded sympathetic too.

"So, getting something for Crystal?" Murray asked, deciding to change the subject.

"A hot bowl of vegetable soup." Walter was smiling this time. "You?"

"A grilled carrot sandwich, Butch always has that when he needs comforting."

"Mmm, sounds good. I think I'll get one for Crystal, she seems worried about something too."

Butch, hating the sound of that, waited for the two dads to leave for the lobby. Since both his mom and Crystal's mom were downstairs working on a project - scarves for their kids - Butch decided to go see Crystal. When they first registered they made sure to get adjoining rooms so that they could visit each other without needing the hallway, the only rule being that they had to knock first since they always left the adjoining door unlocked. Butch quietly went to the adjoining door and slowly opened it. Inside, Crystal was lying in bed looking worried.

"Crystal?" Butch said hesitantly.

"Butch?" Crystal sat up and smiled, suddenly looking much better. "I was worried about you, are you okay?"

Butch smiled as he opened the door further; so Crystal had only been worrying about him.

"Yeah I'm fine, especially after seeing you look much better." Butch walked inside and sat on the end of her bed. "I was so scared when you fell unconscious and wouldn't wake up."

"That was only cause of the cold." Crystal explained. "I fortunately hadn't swallowed much water while you rescued me."

"I guess it's not easy being a reptile huh?" Butch noted sympathetically.

"Well we can't enjoy winter like you mammals can, but summer's a lot easier on us." Crystal grinned.

"Yeah, summer can be brutal on us, that's why my parents and I take that trip here every summer." Butch grinned back.

"Say, you shouldn't be here you'll catch my cold." Crystal remembered.

"Oh forget it, colds are easier on us mammals too." Butch brushed it off. "If you hadn't caught the flu from that swim then there's no way I will. I'm just glad to be here and see you recover."

Crystal smiled and placed her hand on his. Butch felt his heart skipped a beat as he put his other hand on hers. It almost looked as if they were going to admit their feelings, but then Walter walked in.

"Butch!" Walter gasped. "Are you crazy, do you want to get sick?"

Crystal was disappointed about the interruption, but Butch was relieved. He still wanted to go through with his original plan for admitting his feelings to her.

"Look, cold or no cold I couldn't wait any longer." Butch retorted with friendly sternness. "I appreciate you being concerned about my health but the fact is that Crystal is my friend and I deserve to see her."

Walter relaxed and sighed.

"You're right Butch, sorry if I seemed rude earlier."

"It's okay." Butch smiled.

Walter then noticed that Crystal and Butch were in a sense holding hands. They seemed to have forgotten, because they didn't notice Walter looking at their hands. They just continued holding them and smiling at each other for a few seconds.

"Butch?" Murray had just entered the Hare's room.

"Oh, my sandwich." Butch turned his head toward his father. "In here dad."

"Say, Butch, how about we eat together?" Crystal smiled.

"Sure." Butch smiled back.

And they did.


	6. Arriving Home and Butch's Plan

Three days later Crystal was now well enough to go back home, so the Tortoise family and the Hare family did. When they arrived Crystal immediately went to Butch.

"I guess we missed the carnival." Crystal said disappointedly.

"Well there's always next year." Butch smiled. "I don't mind missing the carnival considering you're all better."

"Yeah," Crystal smiled. "You know, despite falling through the ice I had a great time, maybe we can join you again next summer."

"I would like that, especially since the owners of the resort decided to rope off the thin ice."

"That's good, I'd hate for anyone to have to go through what we went through." Crystal said, relieved.

Butch nodded in agreement.

He and Crystal then went to unload and unpack. Butch finished quickly and went into his parents bedroom.

"Mom, dad, I was wondering if Crystal and I can stay up late tomorrow night to look at the stars." Butch asked.

"It's fine with us but you'll have to clear it with Crystal's parents." Annette smiled.

Butch smiled and went to call Walter. Crystal ended up answering the phone.

"Hi Butch." Crystal said cheerfully.

"Hi Crystal" Butch grinned back. "Is your dad busy? I wanted to ask him something."

"Well he's unpacking but I'll see if he can talk for a minute."

There was a pause as Crystal went over to her dad.

"Hello, Butch?" Walter's voice came out of the phone.

"Hi Walter, I was wondering if Crystal could look at the stars with me tomorrow night. It would mean staying up late." Butch said.

"Well, Crystal is feeling a lot better and summer nights are usually warm..." Walter thought for a moment. "I guess it would be all right but I want Crystal back inside no later than two o'clock."

"No problem, I know she needs her rest but there's something important I want to tell her."

"It wouldn't happen to be your feelings for her would it?" From the tone of Walter's voice it was easy to guess that he was smirking.

"Wha...how did...?" Butch stammered.

"Don't worry, Crystal went back to unpacking." Walter chuckled. "And yes I know, I'm a guy too you know."

"Well, of course, but still..." Butch was still stunned.

"I guessed this when you were worried about Crystal and saved her from the lake." Walter explained. "Then when I saw you on her bed a week later I noticed that you two were holding hands. I first thought that you had already admitted your feelings, but when Crystal said nothing I realized that it was just an automatic reaction to how worried you were about her."

"Oh...I forgot we were still holding hands when you walked in." Butch blushed.

"It's okay, I approve." Walter smiled. "For a few weeks now Dotty and I have been hoping that you two would end up together."

"Really?" Butch smiled, happily surprised. "Truthfully I was a little nervous about how you and Dotty would react."

"No need to be nervous, you're a great kid." Walter consoled him. "Dotty thinks so too, in fact she thinks that you're the most decent boy she's ever known."

"Oh, there are other great guys out there..." Butch blushed humbly.

"Not like you," Walter corrected. "You have many qualities that Dotty and I want in Crystal's future husband."

"Hus...what?" Butch squeaked, almost losing his voice.

"Oh sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that." Walter realized. "What I meant was, we only want Crystal to date guys with your qualities: kind, supportive, protective, caring, that sort of thing. You're even humble which is a bonus."

"Oh, right." Butch recovered, at least most of him anyway; truthfully his heart was still pounding at the thought of marrying Crystal, they weren't even juniors yet!

"Uh-oh, Crystal's coming we'd better change the subject." Walter said quickly. "So what are your plans for tomorrow night?"

"Uh...oh, I'm going to set out my telescope in the backyard so that Crystal and I can see the stars close up." Butch explained. "I'm also going to bring a couple thermoses of hot chocolate to keep us awake and keep Crystal warm."

"Good, hang on, yes Crystal?" Walter asked, turning away from the phone so that his voice became slightly distant.

"What's going on dad?" Crystal asked, her voice also slightly distant.

"Butch has invited you to stargaze with him tomorrow night." Walter explained. "We were just clearing a few details."

"Really? That's great!" Crystal sounded excited. "I always liked looking at the stars. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, we're done anyway." Walter handed over the phone.

"Hey Butch!" Crystal said on the phone. "So what time should I come over tomorrow?"

"Possibly ten o'clock, night comes later in the summer." Butch smiled. "I'll also have my telescope set up."

"Alright, I always wanted to see the stars close up." Crystal smiled. "I wish I can talk longer but I think Camie's getting worried about me."

"That's a good idea, you haven't talked to her in a while." Butch agreed. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Crystal agreed.

Butch got off the phone very happy. As for Crystal, she was both happy and excited...

"Yes, this will be the perfect opportunity to admit my feelings for him." Crystal said happily to herself as she dialed Camie's number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hey Camie, it's Crystal." Crystal smiled.

"Ohmygosh, I was so worried about you!" Camie freaked out.

"Camie chill, I'm fine!" Crystal laughed. "It was just a bad cold."

"I know but you could've drown or caught pneumonia!" Camie continued freaking out.

Crystal's parents had told Camie what happened when she called Crystal the day after the accident.

"Well I didn't so relax!" Crystal grinned.

"You're so lucky to have Butch for a friend, what a hero!" Camie calmed down a **little**.

"Yeah, he's amazing." Crystal grinned. "Sorry I forgot to call you before we went skating for the last time a week ago."

"It's okay, but what distracted you from calling me?" Camie asked, now much calmer.

"Major news: I'm in love with Butch." Crystal explained.

There was quite a pause.

"Camie?" Crystal frowned, confused.

"NO WAY!" Camie unexpectedly squealed. "GIRL THAT IS AWESOME! I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD FIND SOMEONE..."

"CAMIE!" Crystal interrupted, amused. "Whoa, seriously chill! I'm grateful for your support but you don't have to alert the whole town! Especially not Butch, I haven't told him yet."

"Well why not?" Camie frowned.

"Look who's talking." Crystal retorted good-naturedly.

"Okay, okay, touche." Camie agreed. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'd thought I would wait for him to develop feelings for me and admit them first." Crystal explained.

"You mean he hasn't yet?"

"I don't **know** if he has yet." Crystal admitted.

"Oh come on, you're an amazing person of course he loves you back."

"He will eventually but he may not be ready yet."

"'Eventually'?" Camie repeated, confused.

"Yes, 'eventually'." Crystal confirmed. "I'm positive that Butch is my true love."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Camie agreed. "You two have quite the chemistry going. So any plans on telling him your feelings?"

"Well Butch has invited me to go stargazing with him tomorrow night." Crystal said. "I might tell him then if it feels right."

"'Stargazing'? That is soo romantic!" Camie squealed.

"Again chill, this may be just something to make up for missing the carnival."

"I doubt it, considering it's soon after your skating trip." Camie retorted with a grin. "Oh that reminds me, I won you and Butch some prizes at the carnival."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Crystal replied dismissively.

"Hey no problem, I'm just sorry you missed out." Camie shrugged. "The carnival was a lot of fun...and romantic..."

"Camie, I really mean it when I say 'chill' this time." Crystal frowned.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Camie grinned sheepishly. "What can I say, I'm a romantic."

"Just save the romantic stuff for **after** Butch and I become a couple." Crystal smiled. "And thank you for the prizes."

"No problem, I had fun working on my aim anyway, those games can be tricky." Camie grinned. "I'll drop them over at your place tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Crystal smiled.

"Bye."

Crystal thought about Camie's theory that tomorrow night would be more than a 'make up' outing. Crystal knew that there was a good chance of Camie being right, but she decided to remain openminded just in case.

_The next afternoon..._

Camie arrived with the prizes, three for Crystal and three for Butch. Crystal's were a ballerina doll, a plastic tiara with fake gems, and...

"A stuffed toy hare?" Crystal smirked. "You're not going to quit are you?"

"Actually that was originally for Butch until you told me about your feelings for him." Camie admitted. "He's now getting the stuffed toy tortoise that was intended for you."

"Ah, I see." Crystal smiled. "I'd better save that one for after we've admitted our feelings. Let's go give the other two prizes to Butch now."

"Okay." Camie grinned.

They went over and knocked on the door. Since both Butch's parents were at work Butch opened the door.

"Hi Camie, hi Crystal." Butch smiled. "What's up?"

"Camie won some prizes for us at the carnival." Crystal explained.

"Wow Camie, that was nice of you but you..."

"Forget it, it was nothing." Camie laughed.

Camie and Crystal kept the stuffed toy hare and tortoise a secret, having left them at Crystal's house, but brought the other four prizes over. After being invited inside Crystal first showed Butch her two prizes, then Camie gave Butch his two prizes. Butch got a stuffed toy earth (the kind with a face and limbs) and a plastic whistle.

"I couldn't find any other prize that would suit you." Camie explained as Butch studied the whistle.

"No it's fine, I was just thinking how useful a whistle would've been during the Nature Adventure Race." Butch smiled.

Crystal and Camie laughed.

"He has a point, I think a whistle was the only thing dad didn't pack." Crystal grinned.

"Except for a fridge, a door, a bed, a house..." Camie joked.

Crystal and Butch cracked up and Camie had to stop in order to join in the laughter.

"Well, I'd better get going." Camie said after she had stopped laughing. "My family and I are going on a hike in the woods."

"Okay, it was great seeing you again." Butch walked her to the door; Crystal followed.

"Likewise, and thank you for saving Crystal." Camie said before she went down the driveway. "I would have been devastated to lose my best friend."

"I know what you mean, I would've felt the same way." Butch smiled. "And that was part of the reason why I saved her."

Camie smiled knowingly: she had a funny feeling that Butch would've been more devastated than her if Crystal had died. After they had said their goodbyes and Camie reached the sidewalk Crystal prepared to leave.

"I'd better go too, I still have to figure out how warm I'm going to dress for tonight." Crystal said as she went to the door.

"That's a good idea." Butch nodded. "I'll see you later tonight."

"See ya." Crystal agreed with a grin.

Now Crystal was telling a half-truth. She was not only trying to figure out how warm she was going to dress but also how pretty she was going to dress. Even though she was keeping an open mind about that night something in her heart told her to dress extra nice.


	7. Those Summer Nights

It was now nighttime. Crystal decided to wear the red and white number she wore when she and Butch went on that sleigh ride. It was mostly white, except for red cuffs, a red Peter Pan collar, and a red sash tied in a bow at the back. She also had a red coat that covered most of the dress, which was useful for the sleigh ride, but this time she left it at home. Normally she saved that dress for parties and special events her parents took her too, but in the case of the sleigh ride it felt appropriate. After all sleigh rides are Christmasy, and so is that dress. In this case, well, she had a feeling that it was going to be a special night.

Butch wore a simple but nice outfit, a short sleeved white buttoned shirt and black pants. He usually saved that outfit for special occasions that took place during the summer, since he wasn't one to wear tuxedos or anything else very formal. After getting dressed he brought a couple of chairs and a stool to the hill behind his house, and then went back for the telescope and thermos of hot chocolate. He didn't bring flashlights or a lantern, since both his and Crystal's parents decided to leave a light on in their respective houses. Crystal came just as he finished setting everything up, and he did a double take when he saw her.

"Wow, that's a nice dress Crystal." Butch smiled.

"Thanks, I save it for special events." Crystal smiled back. "You look nice too."

"Thanks." Butch blushed; he then fiddled with the telescope for a few seconds. "Here, take a look."

Crystal looked, and saw a collection of stars. It was really pretty, but she didn't get what Butch wanted her to see.

"It's the constellation Leo, at least Leo Major." Butch smiled.

"'Major'?" Crystal repeated, confused.

"There's also a Leo Minor, but he's not as well known." Butch explained. "The star down at the bottom, underneath the head, is Regulus and the star at the other end is Denebóla."

"Wow, cool!" Crystal smiled.

That's how most of the night went: Butch pointing out the constellations, starting with the Zodiac ones, and noteworthy stars. He also showed her the planets - at least the ones that can be seen through an average telescope - and other important stars that weren't part of any constellations. He then finished by showing her a close-up of the Milky Way, and then the moon. By that time it was past midnight, and Butch and Crystal were happily tired.

"Butch," Crystal said as Butch started packing up his telescope. "I wanted to thank you for inviting me out here, outer space is really beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Butch admitted, gazing at her.

"Oh, I may be not be homely but..." Crystal started to dismiss humbly.

"I mean it Crystal, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Butch stopped packing his telescope and took a step closer to her.

"You're...you're pretty handsome yourself." Crystal admitted, blushing.

"Thanks." This time Butch was concentrating too much to blush. He took her hands, smiled, and looked into her eyes. "Crystal, I'm in love with you."

Crystal smiled as her heart sped up.

"I'm in love with you too." She sighed, gazing into his eyes.

This time Butch's heart sped up.

They then drew nearer to each other, until they kissed. They kissed, and wrapped their arms around each other. They ended up kissing for fifteen minutes before they stopped, but they still had their arms around each other. They then sighed, and hugged, not wanting to let go. All they felt was their hearts beating, almost at the same rate too...wait, their hearts **were** beating at the same rate! When they noticed this, they broke apart and stared at each other. Realizing that they're true loves - though Crystal already had her suspicions about them being true loves Butch hadn't even thought about that possibility - they smiled, overjoyed, and kissed again. This time when they stopped kissing they stopped for the night, since they were both tired and really needed to go to bed. Butch went back to packing.

"We don't have to really go, we can bring our sleeping bags out here and camp out." Crystal suggested, not wanting to leave Butch.

"Sorry Crystal, but I don't think your parents would be happy if we did that." Butch shook his head reluctantly before smiling: "But it's okay, we do have the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah." Crystal smiled, starting to daydream a little, as she helped Butch carry the supplies back to his house.

Butch smiled as they walked to his house close together. When they reached the back door, Crystal looked as if she wasn't going to leave. Actually she was still in her daydream, but Butch didn't know this yet.

"Crystal?" Butch waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry Butch, I was daydreaming." Crystal blushed, gently putting down the chairs and stool.

"What about?" Butch tipped his head.

"Er...uh...about...us getting married..." Crystal blushed furiously.

Despite Crystal whispering the last three words, Butch still got it. He too blushed furiously

"Oh, er...I know we're...a couple, but...it's kinda early to be...you know..." Butch stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, sorry, I just couldn't help it." Crystal smiled. "I'm really looking forward to that day."

Butch looked at her for a bit, mostly in her eyes, and felt something stir inside him. It was the feeling every guy gets when they know that they're looking at their future wife.

"Me too." Butch sighed. "Still, we should think about what we're going to do after we graduate first. You know: colleges."

"True, you'll want to go to a science college and I'll most likely stick with dance schools." Crystal realized, her face falling.

"Well we can always make sure that the schools we go to are in the same town." Butch suggested.

Crystal smiled again.

"You know, you really are smart Butch...but it's your heart I fell in love with." Crystal put her hand on his heart.

Butch enjoyed her touch, while Crystal enjoyed his heartbeat, for a few seconds. This lead to their third kiss. This one was a little more passionate, but also shorter, only lasting a minute. This was because they knew that there would be other days, but now they really needed their sleep.

"Good-night." Butch carried his telescope and thermos inside.

"Same here." Crystal grinned before heading for her house.

That night was indeed a good night for both of them, in fact it was the best night they ever had so far. And their happy fairy-tale like dreams with them together only made it better.


	8. Celebrating True Love

Both Crystal and Butch ended up sleeping in late, not only because they were tired, but also because of their dreams. When they finally woke up it was lunchtime, and they both, lovestruck, went to eat. Since it was the weekend their parents were home and had also slept late, though not as late as their children.

Butch's parents could tell right away that Butch had admitted his feelings and Crystal had reciprocated them. They were very happy, and ended up happily surprised when Butch told them that he knows that Crystal is his true love.

In Crystal's case her parents didn't notice right away, but that was only because Walter was reading the newspaper and Dotty was figuring out her outfit for later that night. See, it was Walter and Dotty's anniversary, and that night they were going to take Crystal with them to dinner. They had a feeling that Butch and Crystal would admit their feelings the previous night, and decided to take Crystal with them so that they could hear her story of what happened then. Sure, they could hear it now, during lunch, but they decided that special news goes hand-in-hand with a special event and so should be celebrated at the same time.

"Morning dad." Crystal said when she noticed that her dad was metaphorically stuck in the newspaper.

"Huh? Oh good morning sweetheart, what would you like for lunch?" Walter smiled, putting down the newspaper.

"Hm, I don't know." Crystal frowned thoughtfully.

"Well better make it a light meal honey, you're going out with us tonight for dinner." Dotty smiled, walking into the dinning room.

"Why...oh no, your anniversary!" Crystal was horrified, how could she forget? Normally she'd be the first one to greet her parents about it!

"It's okay sweetie, we have a good feeling about what happened last night so your good news can be our present." Walter smiled. "That's why we're taking you to dinner with us, to celebrate."

"How could you...hold up, you didn't pull an 'overprotective father' thing on me an..." Crystal frowned suspiciously.

"Oh no honey, no, nothing like that." Dotty shook her head. "You see, your father and I had been hoping that Butch would end up being the one. When Butch invited you to go stargazing last night the two of us had a feeling that he was going to admit his feelings to you."

"You knew?" Crystal was surprised.

"I figured it out based on how he acted around you." Walter explained.

"Wow, surprised I didn't notice." Crystal smirked, amused, when she looked back and realized that Butch's actions around her did hint of his love for her. "Then again I never had thought about falling in love until you guys helped me realize my feelings for Butch. After that I guess I was too caught up in my own feelings to notice his."

"It happens." Dotty nodded.

_That night..._

Walter and Dotty took Crystal to one of the classiest restaurants in town: Ke Laki Pu'uwai (The Lucky Heart in Hawaiian). As the name suggests it was a romantic Hawaiian theme, with Hula dancers, romantic music, soft tiki-light (instead of candlelight), and tropical birds singing sweetly in a large cage near the entrance. After ordering their food Crystal told them everything that happened the previous night. Walter and Dotty listened with interest about the various facts that Butch had taught Crystal, and smiled when Crystal got to the part when Butch admitted his feelings. They were also happy to learn about Butch and Crystal being true loves, and approved that Butch decided against their sleeping outside. Even though they wanted Crystal to be with him, they were against their sleeping together until college.

A.N. **Innocently** sleeping together, so get any PG-13 - or worse - images out of your mind!

As for Butch and his family, they decided to celebrate by going out to see a movie. Luckily, a romantic comedy happened to be playing: The Festival (it's supposed to be like The Holiday, except during summer instead of winter), starring Cameron Biaz (it's pronounced bee-az, this character's a bee-eater), Kate Wrenslet, Jude Lark, and Jack Blackbird. It was very enjoyable, and the Hare family kept laughing, especially at Jack Blackbird.

Oh, and you're probably wondering how Camie took the news (though it is kinda obvious). Well, Crystal called her earlier that day after lunch and told her what happened the previous night. Camie squealed and started acting all romantic, you know the usual procedure, and even went as far as talking about the inevitable wedding. This time Crystal did not tell Camie to chill, not even once, and joined Camie in talking about the wedding. Crystal decided not to discuss the location or theme - since she wanted to talk to Butch about that first and he wasn't ready - so she and Camie stuck with talking about the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Camie said she was fine with whatever dress Crystal wanted, as long as it didn't resemble a costume or wasn't a gross color like orange or barf green (she didn't hate orange, she just didn't like orange dresses). Crystal agreed, and they switched back to the wedding dress.


	9. The Perfect Graduation Present

It was now years later, and Crystal and Butch were now in college. They had managed to find a town with both a science college and a dance school, so they could often visit each other. Crystal was still planning to tour the world and put on performances that teach everyone to dance instead of fight. Butch thought a lot about what he wanted to do, and finally decided to be a traveling meteorologist/astronomer, He couldn't decide between his two favorite subjects so he decided to work with both. His plan was to tour with Crystal and study weather patterns in other countries, and also take advantage of the many high elevations that existed out there to study the stars.

They were doing great in college. Crystal was the star in her dance classes, always picked for the lead role and sometimes given solos. Eventually she was hired to give performances in theaters in and near town. Butch was also the top student in his classes, always getting straight As. Often, the teachers would even ask him to demonstrate various experiments, or be an assistant on field trips. By the time they were ready to graduate, Butch had gotten offers from various meteorologists and astronomers to work with them, but he politely declined by explaining to them his own plans to travel instead of sticking to just one company. As for Crystal, she had gotten offers from agents, out-of-town theaters, and even out-of-state theaters. Crystal politely turned down the agents, explaining that she was planning to represent herself. As for the theaters she accepted every one, though she made sure that she wouldn't be booked to more than one theater at the same day and time.

Crystal graduated first, and her parents and Butch and his parents attended. This was just a week before Butch's graduation, so he decided that instead of a gift just for Crystal, the gift would be for both of them. Butch's parents got her a bracelet with dance shoes on it, her parents got her a matching necklace, and Butch explained that his gift was a surprise and would come in late since he needed time to get it. Crystal understood, so after her graduation Butch quickly went shopping. He managed to find the perfect gift, and three days before his graduation he was all ready to give it to her. He invited her to go with him to this lovely park that was in town.

The next day Butch found a nice spot some trees far away from the crowd, and while he waited for Crystal he set up a picnic of salads and veggie burgers. Just as he finished, his cellphone rang. He looked at the number on the screen, and smiled as he answered his phone:

"Hey Crystal."

"Hey Butch, where are you?" Crystal's voice cheerfully asked on the other end.

"By some trees far away from the crowd." Butch explained, moving to the path so that Crystal could find him easier. "I thought it would be nice to get some alone time."

"Tell - oh, there you are, hi!" Crystal waved farther down the path.

Butch waved back, and Crystal turned off her phone and hurried over. Butch turned off his phone too.

"Anyway, as I was saying:" Crystal smiled as she reached Butch. "Tell me about it, we've been so busy with school we rarely got to be alone at all."

"I know, the only real chance we get is when we visit our families for the holidays." Butch nodded as he lead her to the picnic. "At least our parents understand that sometimes we just want to be alone."

"Yeah...oh Butch this is great!" Crystal smiled as she saw the picnic.

"Well, I wanted everything to be perfect." Butch smiled back.

"It's only perfect because you're here." Crystal winked.

"You mean, because **you're** here." Butch winked back.

"Oh Butch." Crystal laughed.

They enjoyed the food that Butch had made, as well as the conversation, and after desert - carrot cake of course - Butch was ready to giver her his gift.

"That was a wonderful meal Butch." Crystal smiled as she got up and started to clear the tablecloth.

"It's not over yet," Butch smiled. "Part of the reason why I invited you here was because I finally got you your gift."

"Ah...oh, that reminds me, I still need to get your graduation gift." Crystal realized.

"Don't worry, my gift to you is also your gift to me." Butch smiled.

"Huh...?" Crystal was at first confused, until Butch got down on one knee. "Oh Butch..." She smiled, emotional, knowing what he was doing.

"Crystal, you're the most wonderful person I've ever known." Butch began as he took a ring box out of his pocket. "And I can't live the rest of my life without you, so...Crystal, will you marry me?"

He opened the ring box to reveal a light green emerald ring set in gold.

"Oh Butch..." Crystal smiled again. "Of course I will."

Butch put the ring on her finger, and they kissed.

Butch was right, Crystal didn't need to get him a graduation gift since she would be his graduation gift. Crystal still felt obliged to get him something though, after all he did give her a ring. After much searching, she found the perfect gift.

Graduation day for Butch, and he had never been happier in his entire life. Not only was he going to move on to his dream life studying the weather and outer space, but the most wonderful woman in the world had agreed to become his wife. Only the day when Crystal and Butch admitted their feelings to each other could compare to this day.

Unknown to Butch, it was about to get better. While his parent's didn't get him graduation gifts since they were going to get him a lot of wedding gifts, Crystal gave him a gift.

"Oh, Crystal I said you didn't..." Butch blushed.

"Maybe I didn't need to, but I wanted to." Crystal smiled. "Go ahead, open it."

He did, and found two tickets to flight school!

"Flight school? Together?" Butch gasped, ecstatic. "Oh Crystal this is wonderful!"

"Well I know how much you love being close to the weather." Crystal smiled. "Plus I figured that instead of buying airline and boat tickets all the time we can just fly ourselves to wherever we need to be."

"This is the second best gift anyone has ever gotten me!" Butch hugged Crystal.

"'Second'?" Crystal repeated, confused.

"Yes, the best gift I ever got was you when you agreed to be my wife." Butch smiled, breaking the hug so that he could look deep into her eyes.

"Oh Butch." She smiled just before they kissed.

The wedding took place in a church in November, and it was the best day of Butch and Crystal's lives. Camie of course was one of the bridesmaids, and her boyfriend Ahanu was one of the groomsmen.

Yes Camie had finally managed to get the courage to ask him out, this happened about a month after Butch and Crystal first became a couple. Butch talked her into it by explaining how scared he was about admitting his feelings to Crystal, yet he knew that he couldn't spend the rest of his life without knowing. Camie, feeling the same way about Ahanu, decided to talk to him that same day during lunch. It turns out Ahanu did have feelings for Camie, he was just too scared to admit them to her!

Anyway, back to the wedding: don't worry, the bridesmaids did not wear ugly dresses. Their dresses were a simple pink, and the groomsmen wore regular tuxedos with carnations in their lapels. Butch too wore a simple tuxedo, with a clip on tie and open jacket, except unlike the other groomsmen he wore a large red rose in his lapel. Crystal on the other hand, looked so stunning that she drew Butch's breath away and caused his heart to speed. Her dress was long and elegant, with lace on the skirt and crotched cuffs and collar. She also wore a train with a gold tiara and lacy fingerless gloves. For jewelry she wore heart shaped crystal earrings, the necklace and bracelet she received for graduation, and the emerald ring Butch had given her. Her bouquet used the typical flowers found in a wedding bouquet, but was wrapped in heart shaped lace with crystals adorning the edge.

"You look like an angel." Butch whispered as Crystal approached the podium.

"You look dashing too." Crystal whispered back.

The vows went on as usual, and everyone clapped (or cried, depending) when Butch and Crystal kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

The reception took place in the lobby of the church, where Butch and Crystal danced the first dance. This time it was only a slow dance instead of those upbeat moves that Crystal loves so much, but she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed being close to Butch and ended up slow dancing with him a couple more times that afternoon. Along with dancing Butch and Crystal opened their presents, chatted with guests, and posed for pictures. The first presents Butch opened was the ones meant to be his graduation presents: a brand new telescope from his parents and a see-thru umbrella from Crystal's parents. He loved both his presents, especially since his old telescope had gotten a scratch on the lens and he was having trouble finding a see-thru umbrella. Other presents he and Crystal got were the usual appliances, so I'm not going to bother mentioning them, but one notable present they got was from Camie: a heart shaped frame with a picture of Butch and Crystal at their high school graduation.


	10. Moving On and Moving Away

This ended up being one wedding with no honeymoon, for their travels around the world were in a sense one long honeymoon. Crystal's dances worked at bringing peace to the world, and eventually caused her to earn the Cowbel Peace Prize. Thanks to her, wars practically became extinct. Butch also gained great fame as a meteorologist and astronomer. As a meteorologist Butch was able to figure out the best times and climates for various types of farming, which caused less waste of land, healthier products, and less need for artificial help. He was also able to predict bad weather a day before it begun, allowing natives to evacuate the area without losing anything of value. As an astronomer Butch had great success studying outer space in high elevations, and even found new stars and other celestial objects.

This went on for a couple years, but one day, in Britain...

"Butch?" Crystal said, stopping her yoga.

"Yes dear?" Butch looked up from reading another meteorology book.

"I've been thinking that we should go back home for at least a year."

"Yeah, I miss my parents too." Butch smiled. "Actually that's a good idea, we need to pick out a house for us to live in for when we're not traveling. I mean I love traveling, especially with you, but there are days where I wish that I can just rest in my own home."

"Me too, but there is a more special reason why I want to go home." Crystal smiled as she went over to where Butch was reading.

"Oh, and what is that?" Butch asked, confused, as Crystal lowered herself so that she could look straight into his eyes.

"Honey...I'm pregnant." Crystal smiled.

Butch dropped his mouth open and looked as if he was going to cry. He then shut his mouth and smiled.

"You...you mean...?" He said emotionally.

"Yes, we're going to be parents." Crystal nodded.

Butch got up from his chair, causing Crystal to get up too. Butch then hugged her tightly, and she, after recovering for a few seconds, hugged him back.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Butch almost sobbed. "This is proof that we're true loves."

Crystal almost started crying too. For one thing that was the first time Butch ever admitted their being true loves, at least in front of her. She now knew it was because he was worried about how they were going to have kid, since they're different species.

They continued hugging for a while, then broke apart and kissed.


	11. The New Family

Days later, Butch and Crystal were back in their old neighborhood, ready to see their parents again. Their parents didn't look much different, apart from being older, though Walter had gotten slower than usual. Even Murray wasn't as fast as he used to be, but he still had his determination and confidence.

Both families happily greeted each other, and immediately got caught up in a conversation about what they all had been doing. Butch and Crystal fortunately had plenty of pictures, for words alone couldn't even begin to describe all they had seen on their travels. Their parents had pictures of their own as well, and with all those pictures to look at and stories to tell and listen to the time flew by. All too soon, it was nighttime, and Butch and Crystal finally got the chance to explain the main reason why they came back: they were going to be parents. Their parents were stunned at first, but that was only because of the 'different species' factor. The Tortoise and Hare families weren't stunned for long, and when they had gotten over it they congratulated Butch and Crystal. It was still early, so Butch and Crystal had no idea of the gender or even species, but they didn't care.

This led to another topic: it turns out Butch and Crystal were to inherit the Tortoise home. Walter had just gotten too slow to move around in such a big place, so he and Dotty were going to move into the old tortoise home. Butch and Crystal happily moved in, apart from being sympathetic about Walter's condition of course, and prepared for the baby's arrival.

Now, as we all know tortoises lay eggs, so Butch and Crystal set up an incubator in their bedroom. Sure enough, Crystal laid an egg, and now all that there was left to do was to wait for it to hatch. When it did, Butch and Crystal got a big surprise: twins! A female hare and a male tortoise, from the same egg! Despite being twins the species weren't the only differences, they also had different eyes. The tortoise, named Alcor, inherited his dad's eyes, while the hare, named Ginger, inherited her mom's eyes. Since Butch and Crystal didn't want to put their kids through a lot of stress from all the traveling, they decided to get temporary jobs in town for a few years.

After five years Butch and Crystal felt that their kids were ready to travel with them, so instead of national schools Alcor and Ginger went to international schools. This caused them to be multicultural and multilingual, and eventually they would grow up to have jobs in the U.S.A. Government as ambassadors. Alcor took a shine to Russia, while Ginger preferred Switzerland. Alcor and Ginger weren't confined to foreign countries, not that they were foreign to them, because their parents took them back to North America for one month every summer. This way they got to know American life, and, more importantly, their grandparents. As for Crystal and Butch, they remained deeply in love for the rest of eternity, and by the time they reached seventy decided to retire. Alcor and Ginger stayed in Russia and Switzerland respectively for the most part, but they would visit each other and their parents often.

Oh, and Camie and Ahanu? They ended up married as well, and also had two kids (not twins) named Abbot and Mary. Ahanu became a popular comedian film star, and Camie stayed with him as his main seamstress. Crystal and Butch visited Camie and Ahanu whenever they were in North America, while Camie and Ahanu sometimes traveled to wherever Crystal and Butch were during vacation time. Abbot, Mary, Alcor, and Ginger also stayed in touch often, for they were as close friends as their parents and grandparents were. And so it remained for the rest of time.

A.N. Alcor is the name of a star in Ursa Major, Ginger is named after Ginger Rogers, Abbot is named after Bud Abbot, and Mary is named after Mary Livingston.


End file.
